Ketika Senior bernyanyi
by AishaZero9i18r
Summary: Ketika Tenma kembali mengambil buku Matematikanya yang tertinggal, sesuatu yang langka pun terjadi. Apakah itu? /[ONESHOT], Nggak pandai ngasih judul, Cerita gaje, Don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything except the story,**

 **Inazuma Eleven (c) Level 5 inchi /dilindas**

 **Dan juga lagu Titanium dan Let her go by respective owner, Ku cuma numpang minjem lyric /bahasanya nggak usah nyampur-nyampur juga kali!**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Humour (?) Terserah apa kata kalian, Ku ngetik apa yang ada di pikiranku aja.**

 **WARNING!: Gaje tingkat akut, Lelucon kegaringan karena digoreng kelamaan, menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang tidak baik dan tidak benar untuk masalah EYD, OOC diambang batas waras, kemungkinan hujan typo dimana-mana, mungkin Ada OC saya yang numpang lewat bentar cuma biar bisa jadi duta shampoo mungkin (?) /ditendang ke gawang lapangan**

 **Dan juga ini adalah AU dimana Endou, Kidou, Gouenji, Fubuki, Kazemaru, Hiroto dan Tsunami menjadi Guru di Raimon Junior High School**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY AND HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN~~**

"YOSH MINNA! Cukup sekian latihan kita untuk hari ini! Kita akan bertemu di kesempatan berikutnya!" Seperti biasanya kalimat familiar ini terucap dari pelatih kesayangan kita Endou Mamoru mengakhiri penyiksaan murid yang corettidakteladancoret /Weh Weh! Ini cuman latihan sepak bola!/ di setiap sore selepas mereka terbebas dari penjara yang sangat... sangat... sangatlah kejam yang bernama SE-KO-LAH.

"Huaaah... Akhirnya... selesai juga latihannya..." ucap salah satu pemain yang ngos-ngosan. Entah siapapun itu karena author sendiri juga nggak ngeliat wajahnya /gubrak!

"Iya... pertemuan yang kali ini... latihan fisiknya... lebih berat... dari yang sebelumnya..." sambung seorang anak lagi yang sama capeknya dengan anak sebelumnya yang sangat kebetulan author juga nggak ngeliat mukanya. /author digampar.

"Tapi tetap saja, latihan tadi itu seru!" Komentar anak yang kali ini author lihat anaknya. Rambutnya coklat terang, membentuk suatu yang mirip seperti sirip ikan- maksudku sayap malaikat- ehh... sayap pegasus, siapa tuh namanya? Ummmm... ahh! Tenma, Matsukaze Tenma... si junior dari Ichirouta Kazemaru! /author dikubur idup2.

Pip pip! Pip pip!

"Halo? Endou disini, Ya? KAZEMARU!? Apa? Ok ok, aku akan segera kesana setelah selesai dengan anak-anak. Ok!" Panjang umur untuk kazemaru... baru aja diomongin dia malah nelpon Endou. Punya telinga apa ya dia sampe bisa kebetulan nelpon disaat yang tepat, atau... Entah apapun itu, rasanya bakal ada hal yang-

"Ada apa Endou-kantoku? kau terbelit utang yang sudah sangat lama dan nggak dibayar-bayar sampai sekarang?" Duh Gusti... udah perasaan author kagak enak, si anak pegasus- eh, maksud author tenma malah nanya yang nggak jelas...

"Atau hewan peliharaan kazemaru mati dan kau diundang untuk datang ke pemakamannya?" Jiaaah... mana kali ini si manusia kelinci yang mirip pikachu yang biasa dipanggil Shinsuke ikut-ikutan nanya yang ke-tidak-warasannya dari kuadrat jadi kuadratnya kuadrat lagi. Duuh... semoga aja sisanya pada waras-

"Tebakan kalian semua pada biasa-biasa aja... paling kazemaru menang undian dan Endou kantoku juga anggota Inazuma Legend Japan diundang buat kenduri. Benar tidak kantoku? " ...tunggu. Suara itu, nggak salah dengar kan? TSURUGI? I-iya... tsurugi kyousuke yang kalem binti adem bin serem /author diinjak tsurugi/ juga ikut nanya yang aneh-aneh apapun itu? Duh, Tumben banget tsurugi OOC kek gini... udah gaya judging-nya kayak detektif kacamata berdasi merah dari fandom studio sebelah lagi.

(Tsurugi: Lah kan yang buat cerita kamu thor! Aku cuma ngikutin alur doang kok aku yang disalahin?

Author Z: eh? Iya ya? Aku yang buat ya? Yaudah... maaf maaf...

Tsurugi: ... Author geblek!)

Kembali ke cerita, ketika satu per satu pemain raimon beragumentasi tentang event apa yang akan pelatih mereka datangi, Endou hanya bisa geleng-geleng nggak kepalang ngeliat murid-murid sekaligus juniornya ngasih pendapat yang diluar nalar semua.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu, kalian boleh pulang sekarang d-dan... kita bertemu di pertemuan berikutnya." Umum Endou yang sayangnya suaranya kalah telak dibandingin suara murid-muridnya yang udah kayak paus nyanyi orchestra yang nggak beraturan di sydney opera house. Kalau pake skala, paling suara Endou banding suara bocah-bocah arisan itu 1 : 9987659 pake kuadrat kali panjang kali lebar kali tinggi kali y=mx+c kali E=mc2 ditengah kali Cisadane. Wajar kalau suara Endou kalah telak.

"Kalian semua salah." Kalimat yang terdiri dari 3 kata sakti yang keluar oleh mulut sang pelatih entah kenapa bisa mengheningkan arisan pemain raimon. "Aku, kazemaru dan pemain Inazuma legend lainnya akan mengadakan pertemuan disini. Itu saja. Dan juga, untuk membahas hal orang dewasa." Jelas Endou sesimpel mungkin.

"Hal dewasa? Hmm..." dan... 2 kata itu berhasil membuat satu tim berpikir tentang hal R18+ atau Rated M.

"Bu-bukan dewasa yang kalian pikirkan kok, cuma meeting tentang data-data yang tidak boleh kalian ketahui, itu juga termasuk hal orang dewasa kan?" Bantah Endou yang mati-Matian melakukan pembelaan agar sang junior tetap innocent dan polos /gubrak!

"Tapi kenapa harus disekolah? Kenapa nggak ditempat lain?" Jiaaah... si ponakan lelaki yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan endou and the genk /duagh!/ di masa lalu malah nanya lagi... padahal matahari berwajah bayi yang suka muncul di teletubbies aja sudah terbenam 3 menit lalu.

"Apakah salah kalau para alumni ingin reuni disekolah mereka?" Balas tanya Endou dengan tatapan horror ala Captain Yamato dari fandom sebelah yang berhasil membuat Hikaru gemeteran setengah mati dan untungnya dia nggak ngompol.

"Eh? Ngng... nggak masalah kantoku... ahahahahahah..." jawab hikaru. Suasana menjadi hening seketika setelah melihat adegan tadi. Serasa mereka ada di tengah kuburan dan ada malaikat maut ataupun grim reaper atau siapapun itu yang siap mencabut nyawa mereka dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu!" Ucap kurama memecah keheningan dan pergi untuk pulang pastinya.

"Aku juga! Sampai jumpa besok!"

"BYE BYE..."

Satu per satu anak berguguran /Ini bukan di medan tempur Woy!/maksud author satu per satu pergi meninggalkan lapangan untuk pulang ke alamnya masing-masing. Tenma seperti biasa pulang bersama dengan shinsuke masih saja membicarakan sakka yang dicintai banyak orang sampai...

"Tenma, apakah kau sudah mengerjakan PR matematikamu yang diberi kemarin? Besok harus dikumpulkan lho..." Tanya shinsuke dengan rasa tak bersalah.

"Mati aku. Bukunya ketinggalan dikelas." Gumam Tenma yang kedengaran oleh shinsuke. "Shinsuke! Tolong ikut aku balik ke sekolah! Aku harus ambil buku itu atau nggak Kidou-San bisa menghukum Ku dengan cara apapun!" Pinta Tenma.

"Umm... baiklah kalau begitu. Aku juga belum mengerjakan PR Ku karena aku ingin kerjasama denganmu. OK! Aku ikut denganmu." Jawab shinsuke.

"YATTA!" Sorak Tenma kegirangan sampai ayam yang tertidur pun terbangun dan berkokok di malam hari. Lanjut ke cerita, Tenma dan shinsuke berlari balik kearah sekolah sampai di suatu perempatan mereka bertemu seseorang yang mirip gouenji tapi berambut biru... gouenji berambut biru... ishido berambut biru... lah kan Emang ishido punya bagian rambut yang warnanya biru meskipun sisanya masih warna cream-blonde-putih apapun itu yang rata-rata orang-orang pada bilang mirip bawang /author ditimpuk bola hissatsu fire tornado hasil tendangan gouenji/. Bukan, bukan... dia bukan gouenji karena dia, orang itu masih anak kecil tak berdosa /hush!/. Tsurugi kyousuke namanya...

"Tsurugi!" Panggil kedua anak innocent tersebut.

"Hah? Siapa lu? Gue nggak kenal!" Ketus Tsurugi dengan judesnya ala cewek cabe-cabean jaga image.

"Nggak biasanya kau kayak gini. Kau lagi PMS atau apa tsur?" Tanya shinsuke makin ngawur binti aneh bin ajaib. Tunggu, PMS? Bukannya Tsurugi cowok ya?

"Diam kau bocah kerdil!" Teriak Tsurugi sambil memukul shinsuke yang sayangnya pukulannya meleset 3 senti kearah timur laut dari muka shinsuke. meskipun begitu, kena nggak kena, shinsuke tetap diam gemetaran karena takut setengah mati.

"Tsurugi..." ucap Tenma pelan.

(Tsurugi: AUTHOR Z! Kenapa aku malah makin OOC gini!?

Author Z: emang Napa? Nistain karakter yang sifatnya kayak kamu tu nikmat tau! Perbuatan yang sangat hqq dan bagus untuk kesehatan jantung, jiwa dan raga kita- *dibacok tsurugi*)

"Sifatmu nggak kayak biasanya dah. Mesti ini efek samping dari yang namanya KE-LA-PA-RAN. Nih, makan snickers, biar kamu normal lagi." Sambung Tenma sambil ngasih sebungkus snack yang namanya Snickers dari tasnya. Tsurugi langsung mengambilnya dengan kasar dan memakannya dengan lahap kayak serigala nggak makan 2 bulan.

"Gimana? Mendingan bro?"

"Aah... yep. Mendingan. Btw, ngapain kalian disini? Kan udah malam." Balas Tsurugi nanya.

"Buku matematika-Ku ketinggalan dikelas dan shinsuke baru ngingetin kalau besok ada PR yang harus dikumpulkan." Jawab tenma.

"Kok bisa ketinggalan?"

"Gara-gara aku terlalu semangat ingin latihan sepak bola, aku jadi lupa masukin bukunya, hehehe..."

"Kau sendiri juga ngapain Tsurugi?" Tanya shinsuke lagi.

"Baru selesai menjenguk kakakku dirumah sakit dan aku bosan. Jadi aku jalan-jalan sambil cari angin." Jawab Tsurugi lagi.

"Nih, udah ketemu anginnya." Ucap shinsuke sambil menyodorkan- eh... mendorong Tenma kedepan muka tsurugi.

"La-lah...!? Kok aku?" Tanya Tenma gugup. Mukanya langsung berubah warna menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus dikasih kulit Delima karena terlalu dekat dengan muka tsurugi yang hanya berjarak 2 sentimeter.

"Namamu kan Matsukaze, Tenma... kau ingat?" Jelas shinsuke sambil mencoba untuk mendekatkan wajah Tenma dan tsurugi lebih dekat lagi.

"Oh... o-oi... shinsuke, apakah kau yakin ini ide yang bagus?" Tanya Tenma yang suda pasrah menghadapi takdir yang digenggam tangan sang pencipta.

"Aah... angin ya... hahaha... betul juga. Diriku sudah menemukan anginnya..." ucap Tsurugi yang akhirnya mengerti ucapan shinsuke. Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tenma dan...

(Author Z: CUT CUT CUT! WOY! INGAT GENRE! KALAU MAU MESRA-MESRAAN MENDING JANGAN DI FF SAYA DEH!

Tenma: Salahkan shinsuke! Dia yang dorong-dorong aku!

Shinsuke: Kok aku? Tsurugi sendiri kok yang bilang dia yang cari angin!

Tsurugi: AAAAKH! Diriku semakin OOC AJA! Kenapa aku malah kayak ngegombal di scene yang tadi!? Author! KAU YANG TANGGUNG JAWAB!

Author Z: lah, justru di animenya kalian mesra dan cocok dijadiin pair kok. Kan kamu seme-nya tsur! Kamu yang tanggung jawab!

Tsurugi: entah kenapa di fanfic ini aku yang selalu jadi tumbal...)

"Bicara soal angin, aku jadi ingat kazemaru-san. Bicara soal Kazemaru-San, Ku jadi ingat sekolah. Dan bicara soal sekolah... MASIH ADA BUKU MATEMATIKA YANG HARUS SEGERA KUAMBIL SEBELUM AKU NGGAK SEMPET NGERJAIN PR!" Jerit Tenma membebaskan diri dan ia langsung lari menuju ke sekolah bagai anak mencari toilet umum.

"Tenma! Tunggu aku!" Seru shinsuke. "Oh iya, Tsurugi! Kau mau ikut dengan kami? Mumpung kau nggak ada kerjaan." Usulnya. Nekat amat ngajak Tsurugi pergi malem-malem...

"... OK lah. Jarang-jarang aku pergi buat senang-senang doang." ... OK. Author nggak tau ini ngetik apaan tapi yang jelas makin kesini Tsurugi makin OOC. Tapi ya, nikmat in ajalah... mumpung dia masih OOC kayak gini, kesempatan nggak datang dua kali.

Lanjut ke cerita, 3 semprul sekawan ini berjalan ke sekolah malam-malam. Tidak ada hal aneh-aneh terjadi sampai...

"Yosh! Untung kelasnya nggak dikunci, jadi gampang deh ngambil bukunya!" Seru Tenma kegirangan karena lega setelah mengambil buku dan ia siap mengerjakan PR mateMATIka yang nggak kenal ampun kepada siapapun yang harus dikumpulkan esok harinya.

"Dan sekarang, kita bisa mengerjakan PR-nya bersama-sama!" Ucap shinsuke yang nggak kalah semangatnya dari Tenma.

"Kalian saja. Aku udah ngerjain PR-nya dari kemarin, nggak kayak kalian yang make jurus SKS aku ngeliatin kalian aja." Sambar Tsurugi.

"Iya deh... dasar anak pintar nan teladan nan alim... orang pintar mah bebas..." komen kedua bocah yang belum mengerjakan PR tersebut. Tak ingin berlama-lama, mereka pun berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang gelap nan seram bin ghaib /jiaah.../ tersebut sampai mereka melewati suatu ruang yang terang benderang disoroti cahaya ilahi /author digebuk sekampung.

"Ruang apa itu? Kok terang amat? Lupa dimatiin ya lampunya?" Tanya shinsuke.

"Paling... biar aku matiin. Kita sebagai generasi muda harus hemat listrik agar tagihan kita tidak menjulang tinggi bla bla bla..." ceramah Tsurugi meniru gaya aagym campur ustadz maulana. Selama 15 menit ceramah panjang lebar tanpa poin yang jelas, Tenma dan shinsuke hanya bisa dengar sambil menahan kantuk yang menyerang entah dari kapan.

"Jadi begitu... JAMA'AH~~~ oooh... JAMA'AH~~~~~ ALHAMDULILLAH..." dan itulah kalimat penutup ceramah nggak jelas ini.

"Udah ah, lama. Biar aku aja yang matiin!" Tenma yang emosi pun pergi kearah ruangan tertutup itu dan ia mendengar suara-suara ghaib yang mungkin itu adalah suara Surgawi yang samar-samar.

"Tunggu, suara ini kan..." Tenma pun mengendap-endap seperti cicak-cicak di dinding kearah ruangan tersebut, suara itupun terdengar semakin jelas... Tenma memberanikan diri untuk mengintip dibalik jendela kecil dan ia melihat sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat sangatlah berfaedah...

"Shinsuke, Tsurugi, kalian pasti ingin melihat ini! Kejadian ini sangatlah berfaedah dan-" Panggil Tenma.

"Kenapa? Ada kucing kawin didalam?" Tebak shinsuke.

"Atau tikus lagi ngelayat anaknya?" Komen tsurugi.

"Udah jangan banyak bacot, kesini aja..." ajak Tenma.

Kedua bocah idiot itupun hanya saling berpandangan dan langsung menghampiri Tenma yang terkagum-kagum. Samar-samar shinsuke dan Tsurugi bisa mendengar suara ghaib tersebut dan ikut mengintip seperti stalker yang sedang ngestalk senpai-nya.

"Aku nggak nyangka... KALAU SEBENARNYA MEETING PARA GURU DAN ANGGOTA INAZUMA LEGEND ITU SAMBIL KARAOKE!" Kagum Tenma dengan mata berkilauan. Sementara tenma dan shinsuke terkagum-kagum melihat para senior yang sekaligus guru dan idolanya menyanyi, Tsurugi diam-diam dengan sangat pelan membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, lalu ia menahannya dengan salah satu barang yang cukup berat agar tidak tertutup kembali. Ia tidak terlalu lebar tetapi cukup untuk mendengar suara nyanyian para guru dengan jelas.

 _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

Sang lelaki bersuara sedang yang sepertinya nggak banyak berubah dari suara masa kecilnya mirip ninja blonde kesayangan kita di fandom sebelah pun bernyanyi pelan dan merdu, berhasil membuat jiwa dan raga Tenma dan shinsuke meluluh.

"Meskipun pernah nyanyi duet bersama kantoku, belum pernah aku dengar kantoku bernyanyi se- soft ini..." komentar Tenma berbisik sepekan mungkin agar nggak kedengaran para orang dewasa.

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

Begitu juga bagi pria yang nge fans berat sama film Happy feet, meskipun suaranya lebih berat daripada Endou, tetap saja nyanyiannya nggak kalah merdu.

"Tenma, Tenma! Suara kidou-San juga merdu! Kenapa nggak ada yang bilang kalau anggota inazuma legend itu juga bisa nyanyi!?" Bisik shinsuke.

 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And you let her go~~~_

Ini pula, sang striker ulung dengan rambut seperti eskrim vanilla rasa bawang /wehh!/ juga nggak mau kalah merdu dengan teman 3 sekawannya. Dengan mempunyai suara lebih berat dari sang goalkeeper dan strategist, suaranya terdengar lebih khas dibandingkan yang lain

"Wuaaah... aku juga nggak nyangka kalau Gouenji-San bisa nyanyi semerdu itu, ya kan Tsurugi?" Tanya Tenma dengan suara pelan. Hanya terdengar suara sang senior karaoke dan tak ada respon dari Tsurugi, Tenma tengok ke Tsurugi dan ia yakin ia baru saja bermimpi karena tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Tsurugi memegang handphonenya, merekam video Gouenji dan para guru dan juga anggota lainnya.

"... demi apa? Sejak kapan kau OOC-nya sampe separah ini tsur?"

"Diam kau! Jarang-jarang Ku bisa dengar idolaku nyanyi semerdu ini. Moment ini harus diabadikan!" Bela Tsurugi dengan muka merah.

 _But you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

Kali ini lengkap sudah, ketiga pemain utama tersebut bernyanyi bersamaan. Dengan tingkatan pitch yang berbeda pada setiap orang, muncullah sebuah harmony, enak didengar... kicauan burung pagi hari kalah kayaknya ya?

"Sayang ya Shindou-senpai nggak bareng kita disini... pasti dia nyesel kalau kita kasih tau..." ucap shinsuke.

"Biarkan yang sudah berlalu, beras dah jadi bubur, buburnya udah dicerna." Lanjut Tenma.

Mereka pun menonton dalam diam sampai lagu tersebut selesai. Lagu yang kalem... yang nyanyi suaranya juga enak didengar... wuish mantap punya. Dan berbicara tentang lagu... lagu selanjutnya adalah lagu titanium.

 _You shout it out_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

Kali ini giliran sang kipas angin dan sang es mambo bernama Kazemaru dan Fubuki nyanyi duet. Yaaah... nggak ada yang menonjol dari mereka tetapi bukan berarti jelek juga sih...

 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down, but I get up_

Ini pula, sang alien rambut merah yang biasa dipanggil Hiroto dan juga ombak tsunami yang Emang namanya tsunami bersaing juga sama anggota timnya.

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away~~_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away~~_

Ketika masuk Chorus, semua anggota nyanyi. Makin rame, suasana makin intense, Nada semakin tinggi dan...

 _YOu shOOT mE dOwn! BUt I wON't fAll! I am tiTAniUm!_

 _yOU sHOot Me dOWn! buT I woN'T FalL!_

 _I am tiTAniUm!_

YA GUSTI NU AGUUUUNG! NIKMAT TUHAN MANAKAH YANG TELAH HAMBA NISTAKAN!? GILIRAN LYRIC BAGIAN YANG INI MALAH PADA FALES KAYAK LUMBA-LUMBA KESELEK DUREN COBA...

"... pffffft" Mana Tenma, shinsuke dan Tsurugi cuma bisa cengo dan tahan ketawa lagi, tapi daripada ketahuan sih... dan mereka hanya bisa berdo'a, karena sejak mereka menyanyikan part itu, suara mereka jadi ancur lebur kayak kapal pecah. Entah nada dan pitch nggak terkontrol, suara serek, voice break, atau apapun itu pasti ada aja.

 _yOU sHOot Me dOWn! buT I woN'T FalL!_

 _I am tiTAniUm!_

 _I am tiTAniUm!_

 _I am tiTAniUm!_

"Akhirnya selesai juga..." batin 3 anak tak bersalah.

 _I am tiTAniUm!_

Eeeh... si Gouenji malah nambah-nambahin lagi. Ditambah ia voicebreak diakhir, suaranya langsung melengking mengalahkan cap cip cup kembang kuncup kuda lari kejepit pintu.

"BUAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA...HAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Tawa 3 anak innocent itu pun meledak seperti bom atom nuklir dikasih petasan hari raya lebaran.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA! Tolong... suaranya... hahahahahahhahah! Kayak cewek histeris!" Seru Tsurugi yang ketawa sampe guling-guling 7 kali puteran lapangan upacara bendera.

"DUH! TOLOONG... ITU...STRIKER YANG KAU MINAT TSURUGI... SEKALIGUS GURU KEDISIPLINAN KITA... BIKIN PERUTKU SAKIT! GYAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" Lanjut Shinsuke sambil menahan rasa sakit perutnya yang mirip seperti cewe datang bulan. Sementara itu Tenma cuma bisa ketawa kagak berhenti kayak nenek Lampir ketemu mbak Kunti Nyari lelucon di mbah gugel. Berkat itu, para guru menghentikan "meeting" mereka dan menyadari bahwa pintu ruangan mereka terbuka dan terdengarlah suara 3 setan ketawa cekikikan.

"Siapa disana!?" Teriak gouenji. Kidou pun keluar dan melihat para junior. "Ternyata kalian..."

"Mati kita." Gumam trio Somvlak tersebut. "Mereka merekam kita dari tadi! TANGKAP MEREKA!" Perintah Kidou.

"LARI!" giliran Tsurugi yang teriak nggak kalah Kenceng sama guru kedisiplinan, Tsurugi, Tenma dan shinsuke langsung lari sambil cekikikan. Para guru pun juga nggak akan membiarkan mereka kabur dengan mudah, aib mereka bisa tersebar kemana-mana, martabat dan harga diri mereka dipertaruhkan disini!

"Lewat sini!" Teriak Tsurugi menunjuk arah koridor yang sayangnya tiba-tiba muncul kogure dan alat-alat pranknya.

"Eishishishishishi... kalian nggak akan bisa kabur dari kami!"

"Kesini!" Tenma, shinsuke dan Tsurugi langsung ganti arah yang tadinya ke Bandung malah ke Surabaya /wehh!/. Namun mereka dihalangi oleh guru sosial berkacamata dan juga guru fisika berkepribadian ganda yaitu Tsunami dan Fubuki.

"Atsuya, aku ijinkan kau mengambil alih tubuhku untuk saat ini. Demi harga dirimu juga."

"Sial... puter balik!" Komando Tsurugi seperti kapten tentara ditengah perang. Namun tiada jalan lagi untuk 3 anak apes kita ini. Sang guru olahraga sekaligus pelatih kesayangan kita yaitu Endou Mamoru, guru mateMATIka sekaligus trainer dan konsultan stamina /hush!/ yang bernama Kidou Yuuto, dan guru kedisiplinan sekaligus guru BK dengan nama Gouenji Shuuya sudah berada di belakang mereka dan Endou sudah siap dengan jurus andalannya.

"GOD HAND!" Seru Endou sambil mengeluarkan Hissatsu andalannya. Dengan tangan sebesar tangan TITAN (mungkin?) ia mencoba menangkap murid yang ia anggap berandal untuk saat ini.

"Shinsuke! Tsurugi! Pegang tanganku kuat-kuat!" Teriak Tenma. Tsurugi dan shinsuke yang sama sekali nggak ada ide apa yang akan Tenma lakukan hanya bisa menurut.

"SOYOKAZE STEP!" Muncul juga akhirnya... hissatsu lawan hissatsu diluar pertandingan bola. Tenma dan kawan-kawan berhasil menghindar dari tangan TITAN emas tersebut dan langsung lari secepat angin seperti bullseye dari film T** St**y 2.

"Cih... sial, aku gagal menangkap mereka." Keluh Endou.

"Tenang... tadi bocah itu menjatuhkan HP-nya saat menghindar tadi. Jadi, kita bisa hapus rekaman itu dan bernafas lega." Ucap Gouenji sambil menunjukkan HP Tsurugi yang terjatuh.

"Baguslah, harga diri dan reputasi kita aman." Komen Kidou.

"Cepat hapus rekaman itu!" Seru kazemaru dan Fubuki entah itu Atsuya ataupun shirou, author dah nggak peduli. Gouenji segera menghapus rekaman itu dan seluruh anggota Inazuma legend bisa menghirup nafas lega... tanpa ada yang tahu bahwa semua yang mereka lakukan itu sia-sia...

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari sekolah...

"Haah... Haah... Haah... apakah kita sudah jauh dari mereka?" Tanya shinsuke sambil ngos-ngosan kayak anak kena asma.

"Mungkin... sepertinya kita sudah nggak dikejar lagi kok." Sambung Tenma. Tsurugi yang nggak tau mau ngomong apa hanya bisa diam dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"HP-ku." Gumam Tsurugi.

"Kenapa Tsurugi?" Tanya kedua rekannya yang polos nan innocent.

"HP-Ku... nggak ada di kantong... pasti jatuh pas kita menghindar dari "God Hand"-nya kantoku." Jawab Tsurugi.

"Te-terus... rekamannya-"

"Tenang... rekamannya aman kok. Ketika kabur, aku sempet-sempetin ngirim duplikat rekaman ke e-Mail kalian. Jadi kalau sampai mereka menghapus rekaman yang ada di HP, sia-sia aja. Lagipula..."

"Lagipula apa?"

"Rekaman itu sudah Ku Upload di InaTube."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Halo kawan-kawan dari Sabang sampe Merauke, berjajar pulau-pulau... /malah nyanyi...**

 **Author Z kembali lagi! *bangkit dari Kuburan***

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman yang beneran aku alami pas masih SMP yaitu aku dan kawan "partner in crime"-ku ngerekam guru-guru lagi karaoke sepulang sekolah, dan lagu yang Ku pakai dalam cerita ini memang betul-betul dinyanyikan oleh guru-Guruku. /bahkan sampai sekarang rekamannya masih ada /disetrap**

 **Bagi yang heran sama kelanjutan fanfic crossover aku yang berjudul "A Boy and the Seven Souls" yang masih ongoing di fandom sebelah, chapter 5 masih dalam work in progress karena rencananya bakal ada battle. Mohon maaf kalau nggak bisa cepet update karena Ku baru sadar bahwa kehidupan anak SMA itu berat.**

 **In case kalau ada diantara dari kalian yang nanyain pertanyaan ini; "terus ngapain kau nulis fanfic gaje di fandom Inazuma? Kenapa nggak ngelanjutin ngerjain Chapter 5?" Jawabannya, ide author buntu untuk ngebuat scene fighting dan author ngetik ini cuma sekedar ide numpang lewat keburu hilang. Dan Inazuma Eleven Go itu juga tontonan masa kecilku pas masih SD jadi apa aku salah ngetik fanfic untuk fandom tontonan masa kecil untuk sementara?**

 **Btw, mungkin aku kasih extra dikit?**

.

.

.

.

 **Setelah kejadian itu,** **Di Kamar Tenma...**

Tenma: Akhirnya selesai juga PR-nya!

Shinsuke: nee, Tenma-kun... gimana ya reaksi Kantoku dan anggota Inazuma Legend Japan ketika mereka tahu kalau rekamannya sudah Tsurugi Upload ke InaTube?

Tenma: entahlah... bukankah seharusnya popularitas mereka meninggi ya?

Shinsuke: seharusnya sih... pasti mereka bahagia kalau popularitas mereka meningkat dengan cepat...

 **Di Rumah Sakit...**

Kyousuke: aku kembali...

Yuuichi: selamat datang kembali... Tumben kau menjenguk kakakmu dua kali dalam sehari.

Kyousuke: apa salahnya? Aku kan adikmu.

Yuuichi: hahaha... baiklah, baiklah. Apa yang terjadi barusan sehingga wajahmu menunjukkan mood-mu lagi baik? Apakah kau menang hadiah jackpot dari lotere?

Kyousuke: bukan. Yang kudapatkan adalah hal yang jauh lebih berharga dari hadiah jackpot lotere. *cute smile sambil mendengarkan suara Gouenji menyanyi dengan earphone*

 **Di Rumah Mamoru...**

Endou: Tadaima!~~

Natsumi: Okairi Endou-kun. Aku nggak nyangka kalau aku punya suami yang jago nyanyi.

Endou: Ahahahah... terima kasih atas pujian- tunggu. Sejak kapan kau tahu aku bisa nyanyi?

Natsumi: seseorang meng-Upload video kau dan seluruh tim-mu karaoke beberapa 45 menit yang lalu dan kalian mengacaukan harmoninya di akhir- tunggu. Jadi itu kah alasan kau pulang telat malam ini!?

Endou: A-aku bisa jelaskan... *in mind* Kurang ajar kau bocah...

 **Di kediaman Gouenji...**

Yuuka: Nii-san, Nii-San!

Gouenji: iya? Ada apa?

Yuuka: kau masuk InaTube! *menunjukkan video di InaTube* Kau dan tim-mu melakukan karaoke dan suaramu kacau... sekali. MEMALUKKAN.

Gouenji: *serasa ditusuk panah virtual* Yuuka, apa yang kau katakan kepadaku itu, jahat...

 **Dan di kediaman Kidou...**

Kidou: Akhirnya aku bisa istirahat... *membuka laptop dan melihat notifikasi InaTube* Haah? Apa ini? *membuka notifikasi dan menonton video tersebut* ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kidou: TENMA! SHINSUKE! TSURUGI! BESOK KALIAN AKAN KUBERI PR MATEMATIKA TERSUSAH YANG PERNAH KUBUAT!

 **Dan fic ini tamat dengan gaje nya. Mind to Review?**


End file.
